


Snapshots of Us All

by khanadee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Bertholdt, Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Bad Flirting, Character name spelled as Bertholdt, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Short Chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Bertolt Hoover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanadee/pseuds/khanadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be the most terrifying day of Bertholdt Hoover's life. Far worse than a game of 'the floor is lava' or attending your cousin's wedding. Worse than getting hit by a stray comet or struck by lightning.</p>
<p>Today, Bertholdt was meeting eir fiance's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Bert must be protected. Someone give em a hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt and Reiner are on the road and Bertholdt is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agender!Bert. I love. Must protect at all costs.

This was going to be the most terrifying day of Bertholdt Hoover's life. Far worse than a game of 'the floor is lava' or attending your cousin's wedding. Worse than getting hit by a stray comet or struck by lightning.

Today, Bertholdt was meeting eir fiance's family.

Adal and Odilia Braun were great parents from what Reiner had told em; They accepted their son's open Pansexuality--kept up with him, even (something Bertholdt's own parents had failed to do) and had him over for lunch the last Sunday of every other month. 

Reiner's parents were truly the perfect parents. And Bertholdt was very, very scared to meet them. What if eir awkward height was off-putting? Or the fact that they were Agender and eir pronouns were, well...not normal? Hell, ey didn't even know what ey were going to wear yet. One of those sundresses Reiner had bought em, or a suit that ey used in more formal scenarios?

...And Bertholdt hadn't even started on Reiner's siblings, Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles. You see, Reiner had proposed to em about a week ago now, which happened to be the week before Thanksgiving. Reiner's family was that of a big one that went to every family event and did all sorts of 'family things'. 

Bertholdt had never lived in one of these families. Ey had never met any relatives other than eir Grandparents--a mean woman, eir Grandmum had been, contrasting to the sweetness that had been eir Grandpop--due to a lack of a father and a mother scorned by the outside world.

A shiver ran down eir back and ey bit eir lip, catching Reiner's attention. The blond placed his hand over Bertholdt's own, lightly squeezing. 

"It's ok, babe," he mumbled, "Everyone's gonna love you. Promise." He glanced away from the road to give his lover a quick, reassuring look before focusing back on driving.

Bertholdt felt eir throat drying and only halfheartedly nodded in response.


	2. Getting Ready

The two had made it to the hotel--Bert had made it clear ey were more than a little uncomfortable with staying at Reiner's parent's house--and unpacked and Reiner had already changed into a semi-formal suit. He'd thought about styling his hair but had been quickly distracted by Bertholdt's nervous whines and pacing.

Reiner walked up behind his taller fiance and wrapped his arms around eir waist, pressing a kiss to the back of eir neck. He felt the brunette relax a little but give an anxious sigh.

"You really think they'll like me?" Bertholdt whispered quietly, eyes cast down towards the floor. 

The blond moved to push em down to the bed, cuddling up against em even with Bertholdt's protest of 'your suit will get wrinkly!' 

"They'll all love you," Reiner murmured, holding his lover's face and rubbing their noses together. They both broke out into a set of grins, snickering at Reiner's displays of affection. The two laid there in an embrace before the taller shifted a little and notified ey still needed to change.

A few minutes passed and when Reiner came out from the bathroom, Bertholdt was fully dressed in a light blue dress that went down to eir lower thighs and a white cardigan. To Reiner, ey looked amazing (ey always looked amazing). Ey had laid out several containers of makeup and were applying a light amount of blush. 

Reiner sighed blissfully, coming over and pressing a kiss into Bertholdt's hair and sitting down.

"You always look so amazing," he whispered.

Bertholdt's ears began growing red and ey playfully swatted Reiner's hands away before moving on to putting on an equally light amount of eye shadow. The slightly shorter blond watched with mild interest before standing up and quickly gathering all the things they might need. Car keys, check. Hotel keys, check. Wallet, check. That honestly seemed about right to him and when Reiner looked back over, Bertholdt had stood up and was patting eir dress to fan it out a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-dinner and the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a year's hiatus, it's back! lol

The car ride to the restaurant was uneventful aside from Bertholdt's fidgeting and the constant hum of the engine. Ey were still nervous--even more so now--and by the time the two had gotten out of the car and made it into the restaurant, the taller of the two looked about ready to pass out or throw up.

Reiner squeezed Bertholdt's hand tightly, muttering small things in an attempt to comfort his lover. He looked up and spotted his mom waiting in the lobby before waving to catch her attention.

The moment of truth was upon them. Do or die.

Odilia grinned up the instant her eyes met Reiner's and grabbed her husband's hand to rush over to them both. Reiner's eye's lit up and he wrapped both arms around his mother in a tight hug before moving and doing the same to his father. Maybe Bertholdt could just sneak away--

One of Reiner's arms was already around Bertholdt's waist before ey could even think about tip-toeing off.

"This is Bertholdt," Reiner started, earning what was nearly a squeel from Odilia.

"Um," Bertholdt stammered, "It's nice to finally meet you two." Ey shakily extended their hand, nearly wincing when Reiner's father grasped it and shook.

"Likewise," He laughed, "Reiner's told us a lot about you." Reiner's face lit up a deep red, attempting to hold back a smile.

"You're just too cute," he mumbled. Bertholdt found eirself smiling over eir fiance's apparent embarrassment.

"Well boys, shall we get to our table?" Odilia said, clapping her hands together, mouth widened into a bright smile. Without waiting for a response, she made her way to where the front desk was to ask to be seated. Her husband turned to follow her but paused when noticing Bertholdt having frozen where eir were.

"Reiner," Ey mumbled, "Did you not tell them...?" Ey focused down on eir shoes, a feeling of dread quickly rising in the back of eir throat.

Reiner grabbed Bertholdt's hand and squeezed it, hissing at himself.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, "I should've. I didn't know how."

Reiner quickly spun to face Bertholdt, leaning up to place a kiss on eir lips. A distressed smile was the response he got.

"I love you so much, Bertl. I can tell them during dinner, and if they don't accept you then we're leaving," Reiner spoke. He rested his head on Bertholdt's shoulder before kissing eir neck.

And that was good enough for Bertholdt.


End file.
